


Connected

by AmirMartin



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Vine - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dallas - Freeform, Grier, M/M, Mpreg, magcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmirMartin/pseuds/AmirMartin
Summary: Cameron Dallas isn't really known as popular but more as the nerd. Nash Grier is known as the popular guy, the hottie, and the list goes on.Cameron gets dragged to a party one night and he gets drunk. Nash is drunk as well, one thing leads to another and they have sex. The next day the two promise to never bring it up. But that promise might have to be broken three months later when Cameron finds out he is pregnant with Nash Grier's Baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, but I also have this and many others on my Wattpad account. My name on Wattpad is @AmirMartin23, enjoy!!

Cameron Dallas is sitting in class listening to the teacher teach the lesson, when suddenlyhe's hit in the head with a pencil from behind he gasps making other students burst  
into laughter

 

"Ow!" Cameron hisses

"Mr. Dallas, do you have something to say?" Mrs. Smith asks

"Uh, no! I'm sorry. Carry on" Cameron says. Mrs. Smith continues on  
teaching her lesson and Cameron just kind of zones out ignoring her and everyone else.

Cameron feels a feeling in his stomach he gets up and rushes to the garbage can at the front of the class and he empties the contents of his stomach

"Mr. Dallas! Please go to the nurse" Mrs. Smith says

"Thank you Mrs. Smith" Cameron thanks as he rushes out of the classroom.

 

 

 

 

 

Cameron walks into the nurses office and Ms. Espinosa smiles

 

"Cam, what brings you here today?" Laura asks

"Hi Aunt Laura. I uh, threw up in class and I'm not really feeling well"  
Cameron says

Cameron called Ms. Espinosa 'Aunt' because he's known her since he was a very young child. He looked  
at her son Matthew like a brother.

"Oh sweetie, come here let me take your temperature" she says and he lets her do what she needs to do

"Oh, sweetie you should go home you definitely have a fever, or you could go to the clinic to see what's wrong  
with you" she smiles

"Okay. Can you tell my teachers that I'm leaving?" Cam' asks and Laura nods. Cameron smiles as he walks out to leave the school, he's screaming inside because one, he hopes nothing is wrong with him, and two because he won't get bothered by anyone now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cameron lays on the imaging table, they had him fill out a paper about what he was feeling. Soon enough a lady probably in her late twenties comes in with a smile and a machine

 

  
"Cameron Dallas right?" She asks, Cameron nods "good' I'm Miranda and I'm going to see what's wrong with  
you"

"Okay" Cameron says with a shaky voice. Miranda turns on the machine looking to Cameron

"Do you mind lifting your shirt for me?" She asks smiling

"Um No I guess not.." Cameron says lifting his shirt up revealing his stomach. Cameron noticed that he had gotten a little bigger

"Thank you, this may be a little cold" Miranda warns before she squirts something on Cameron's stomach.

Miranda picks up something before she moves it around on Cameron's stomach an image appearson the machine and Cameron grows worried

"So... What is wrong with me?"  
Cameron asks nervously

"Well, it may be hard to believe... But you're pregnant, thirteen weeks to  
be exact" Miranda smiles

"What!?" Cameron asks shocked

"You are one of a few males, that can have a pregnancy. Your parents never told you about this?" She asks, Cameron shakes his head "it's in your file.."

"I thought he... I thought he used a condom!" Cameron exclaims

"Oh, honey it could have been' expired, broken, could have ripped or had a hole in it" Miranda explains

"Well... Does the-... The baby look okay?" Cameron asks shocked but also worried for his baby as well

"Yes, everything looks great for both' you and your baby" she smiles

Cameron sighs because he's shocked but happy that his baby is okay and that everything is fine. But he's still thinking two things

1\. How he's going to tell Nash.

2\. How he's going to tell his parents and what they'll reactions will be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
The next day Cameron is sitting at the lounge area in the hallway reading a book since he has a free period

 

"Are you skipping!?" Nash asks smirking

"No! I h-have a fr-free period!" Cameron says with a shaky voice as Nash sits next to him

"Why are you getting all nervous?" Nash asks with a confused face

"I have to ask you a question about that night..." Cameron trails

"What is it?" Nash asks now more interested

"D-Did y-you use a condom?" Cameron stutters

"Yeah but it had broke but I'm clean, and it was your first time right?" Nash asks

"Yeah, but..." Cameron decides to just say it "I'm pregnant! I am one of few males that can have a pregnancy!"

"What!? You sound crazy!" Nash exclaims

Cameron reaches into his bag and pulls out the ultrasound photo handing it to Nash

"I went to the doctor's yesterday, I don't expect you to help' I just wanted you to know" Cameron says then gets up leaving Nash staring after him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Later on that day Cameron is walking the hallway when he's suddenly pushed into the lockers

 

"Hey Dallas!" Taylor Caniff says smiling deviously "you left before we could get you yesterday!"

"Please just leave me alone!" Cam' begs

"Well that wouldn't be nice of me would it?" Taylor asks rudely

Taylor goes to punch Cameron and Cameron covers his stomach and  
closes his eyes

"Hey! Taylor!" Nash runs over towards them

"Nash! Just in time to help me pummel this nerd!" Taylor says smirking and before Cameron can do anything Taylor punches Cameron in the face making him fall and he think he hears Nash gasp

"Taylor what the hell!" Nash says as Taylor kicks Cameron, Nash grabs Taylor pushing him away, he steps in front of Cameron's body

"What the hell are you doing!?" Taylor  
asks

"Leave him alone! For once! He's not doing anything!" Nash says

"Why Are you defending this douche!?" Taylor asks

"Because I am! Now leave!" Nash says  
sternly

"Fine! But I'll see you again Dallas!" Tylor walks away

Nash makes sure Nash is really gone before he drops down to the floor and looks at Cameron picking him up bridal style taking him to the lounge area

"Are you okay!?" Nash asks worried as he sits Cameron on sofa

"No!" Cameron says letting tears slip out his eyes

"Oh my god! What if something is wrong with the baby!?" Nash asks

"I don't know! But uh, can you please take me to the somewhere else? I don't wanna be here!" Cameron cries

"Yeah of course! I'll call my brother!" Nash says taking out his cell phone

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Cameron wakes up somewhere groaning how his body felt right now. Cameron See's Nash come out what he assumes to be the bathroom

 

"Oh! You're awake how do you feel?" Nash asks

"Where am I?" Cameron asks

"Oh! My house. My aunt is a doctor, she said that you're fine and that you needed some rest" Nash says

"Oh, uh... Thank you!" Cameron says

"No problem. Listen I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier today! But I swear when I saw Taylor doing what he did I was so worried!" Nash says

"It's fine. So does this mean you want to be in the baby's life or...?" Cam' trails

"Yes! I do. And I really hope that you let me be!" Nash exclaims

"Nash... You hang out with Taylor! And he hurt me today!" Cameron says

"I told Taylor off over the phone while you were asleep! Just please let me be there!" Nash begs

"Fine! But I mean actually be there Nash!" Cameron says

"I will! You want something to eat? I'll get it! Your back is hurting? I'll give you a massage!" Nash says making them both laugh

"Nash...?" Cameron calls

"Yeah, Cameron?" Nash answers

"Can I tell you something?" Cameron asks

"Yeah' what is it?" Nash asks

"I'm scared!" Cameron says letting a tear slip his eye

"Hey, hey! I'm here it's okay!" Nash says pulling Cameron in for a hug

And right there Cameron knew that Nash meant what he said when he said he'd be there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cameron is awake at night in Nash's bedroom as Nash lied asleep beside him

  
"Nash! Nash! Nash wake up!" Cameron whines

"What it is it Cameron?" Nash asks tired

"I'm hungry!" Cameron says

"Ugh! Fine, I know this place that orders in the middle of the night, I can Call them" Nash smiles dialing the number on his his cell phone. After a while Nash hangs up and turns his head towards Cameron

"They'll be here in a little bit" Nash smiles

"Thank you!" Cam says

"It's fine. How far along are you?" Nash asks

"Oh! I'm three months!" Cameron says

"Really!? Can, I... See..?" Nash asks

Cameron lifts up his shirt revealing his bump, Nash gasps smiling lowering his head he sighs

"Uh! Hey' I'm your Daddy, and I love you so much! And I can't wait to meet you" Nash says looking up at Cameron Cameron nods and Nash kisses Cameron's stomach "I love you"

Suddenly Cameron giggles and Nash gets a confused face

"What's funny?" Nash asks

"It tickles!" Cameron giggle

"What tickles?" Nash asks and Cameron grabs Nash hand bringing it to the spot that tickles. Nash smiles and he looks up at Cameron, they both share a smile

"The Baby is kicking!" The two say at the same time. They smile at each other again enjoying the rest of their night.

 


	2. 02

Cameron woke up in Nash's bed smiling

"Good morning" Cameron murmurs to Nash who is getting dressed

"Hey! Good morning how do you feel?" Nash smiles

"I don't know. I feel fine" Cameron says "I can't believe I posted that photo of us yesterday"

"People don't think we're dating they just think that we're having a baby together" Nash explains

"I know but... What if they make fun of me!?" Cameron says getting upset

"Oh no! Please don't cry!" Nash exclaims

Cameron bursts into tears, Hayes' Nash's brother comes running in the room along with Elizabeth' Nash's Mom

"What did you to him!?" Hayes' asks

"I didn't do anything!" Nash says sitting in front of Cameron "Cam, Cameron! Calm down please!"

Soon enough Cameron stops crying but tears still slip out his eyes and he blushes

"I'm sorry! It's my Hormones! Can you stay home today please?" Cameron asks with puppy dog eyes and he pokes out his lip

"Fine! Is that okay with you Mom?" Nash asks turning to look at his mother

"Just this once Nash, I mean it" Elizabeth says then leaves the room

"Hey, Hayes' how do you feel about this, about me being pregnant?" Cameron asks

"Oh! I'm happy! I can't wait to be an uncle!" Hayes' nods

"That's good... But bye Hayes you have to get ready for school" Nash says

"Fine!" Hayes says and leaves

"Well, that was rude" Cameron says

"What? That? No it wasn't" Nash says

"Yes it was you-.." Cameron says when his cell phone starts ringing

Nash grabs the cell phone before Cameron can. Nash clicks the answer button putting the cell phone to his ear

"Hello Matthew!" Nash smiles

Cameron jumps up reaching for the phone but Nash moves away putting the phone on speaker

"Where is Cameron!?" Matthew asks over the phone

"Matt! You're on speaker!" Cameron smiles

"Cameron Alexander Dallas! You have some explaining to do!" Matt says

"Matthew! How about you come over? To Nash's house?" Cameron asks

"Sure, text me the address!" Matthew says then he hangs up

Nash looks at Cameron with a look that says 'Are you crazy?'

"What's the hell is wrong with you!?" Nash exclaims

Tears begin to escape Cameron's eyes again

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see my friend!" Cameron says crying

"I'm sorry Cameron!" Nash says pulling Cameron in for a hug

Nash sighs relieved that Cameron didn't resist the hug because if he did that would have been ugly

"I just want to see him!" Cameron exclaims

"I know, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't want Matthew to murder me" Nash says laughing at the end

"Really?" Cameron asks pulling away and wiping his eyes

"Well, I mean I can take him but.. he seems upset and.." Nash says

"Matt wouldn't kill you... I don't think he would!" Cameron says laughing at the end of his sentence as well

"That's the smile I like to see! It goes with that beautiful face" Nash says

"Really? I'm not that good looking!" Cameron says casually

"Cameron Dallas! Don't you ever say that again! You have one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen!" Nash smile and Cameron looks down blushing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
A while later Cameron, Nash and Matthew are all sat down in the living room

"Cameron! I can't believe you didn't tell me that you're pregnant!" Matthew exclaims

"I know Matt!" Cameron says

"And with Nash Grier!? How could you not tell me!?" Matthew asks

"I get it! No need to judge me!" Cameron exclaims then gets up and runs away upstairs

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Nash asks

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make him cry! It's just he's like my brother! And he didn't tell me he was pregnant, or that you were the one he had sex with!" Matthew says

"Matt he's three months pregnant! His hormones are all over the place today!" Nash exclaims

"Cameron! Come down here please!" Matthew says

Cameron walks down the stairs wiping his eyes, he sits down next to Nash

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Cammy" Matthew apologizes

"It's fine Matty! I should have told you when I found out but I didn't I'm sorry" Cameron says

"Okay now that that's covered! How about we watch a movie?" Nash asks

"A scary movie?" Matt asks

"No!" Cameron yells

"But Cam-.." Nash tries

"I said no!" Cameron exclaims

"These hormones are getting on my nerves.." Nash mumbles

"I heard that!" Cameron says

"Cameron! Calm down" Matt says

"I'm sorry.." Cameron mutters

The three decide on a movie and start watching it in silence

"I'm hungry!" Cameron exclaims

"I'll get you something" Nash says as he walks to the kitchen

"So how do you feel?" Matthew asks

"I don't know, I mean Nash has been very nice. I'm surprised he hasn't gone crazy over my Hormones. I cried like three times today" Cameron says

"Trust me... I'm going crazy, slowly but surely" Nash mumbles walking back in with pack of chocolate candy giving it to Cameron

"Thank you!" Cameron exclaims ripping the chocolate open and shoving it in my mouth

"You're welcome.." Nash says

"Are you two...?" Matt suddenly asks

"No! Why would you ask that!?" Cameron blushes

"Because when you posted that you were pregnant online, Nash was kissing your stomach" Matthew says

"Yeah so? We both confirmed that we were NOT dating" Nash says

"I just thought that-.." Matthew tries

"Can we get on with the movie!?" Cameron asks annoyed

"Yeah, whatever" Matt says

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Matt, Nash and Cameron are in Nash's bedroom talking when suddenly the doorbell rings downstairs

"That may be Carter! I told him to come over" Matthew says

"Cool I guess!" Nash says walking out of the room going downstairs

After a while Nash returns with Carter and they go back to sitting

"Thanks for letting me come to your house Nash!" Carter says

"You're welcome Carter" Nash says "hey I like your shoes"

"Thank you! I like your whole room it's so nice!" Carter says

"Thanks.." Nash says

Out of the corner of his eye Cameron See's that Matthew has balled fist. Matt pulls out his cell phone doing something then putting it away, soon enough Carter's cell phone dings. Carter reads something then he gets up

"Nash where is your bathroom?" Carter asks

"Across the hall!" Nash says smiling

"Thank you!" Carter says then leaves

After a couple minutes Matthew gets up and leaves the room as well, angry talking is heard and then the sound of a slap is heard then more talking, soon enough Matthew returns to the room, and soon after so does Carter. Carter seems to have a bruise forming on his cheek and he looks like he had tears in his eyes

"Hey Nash, you have a pool right?" Matt asks

"Yeah why? Do you guys want to get in?" Nash asks looking to Cameron

"I'm down"  Cameron says

"So are we! Let's go" Matt says then gets up leaving the room

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
In the pool Matthew swims over to Carter smiling sadly

"Hey.." Matthew says

"Hi.." Carter says looking down

"Carter, Carter, look at me!" Matt says

"Yes?" Carter asks

"I'm sorry for hitting you" Matt apologizes "I'm gonna try harder to control it"

"Matt you hurt me!" Carter whispers

"I know, and I'm sorry. Come here" Matthew says pulling Carter in for a hug "I love you"

"I love you to..." Carter says looking down

Matthew grabs Carter's hand bringing it into the pool, Matt puts Carter's hand on the middle of his shorts making Carter touch his bulge

"You know I love you... You want this?" Matt asks

"Y-yes!" Carter nods furiously

Matthew smiles as Hayes walks in with holding hands with someone who catches everyone's eyes

"Aaron!?" Matt, Carter and Cameron exclaim at the same time

"Matthew!?" Aaron exclaims looking shocked

"Aaron Braedon Espinosa!" Matthew exclaims

"Matt! Not in front of Hayes!" Aaron blushes

"Benjamin Hayes Grier!" Nash says with a look

"Nash!" Hayes exclaims

"Why the hell are you two holding hands!?" Nash asks

"Because we're d-.." Aaron tries

"Delusional!? Because if you were gonna say dating I swear to God! Aaron you are thirteen!" Matt says

"And? you're fourteen! So is Cameron, Nash and Carter!" Aaron exclaims

"Now is not the time for you to be sarcastic Aaron!" Matthew says

Aaron rolls his eyes crossing his arms over his chest at his brother

"You can't tell us that we can't date!" Aaron exclaims

"Aaron! Make me get out this pool!" Matthew says

"Nash can we get in the pool?" Hayes asks

"Sure.." Nash nods

"Thank you Nash!" Aaron says

Aaron and Hayes sip off their shoes, soon after The two boys make their way into the pool together

"Hayes' come here!" Nash orders

Hayes makes his way to his older brother and the carrier of his future niece or nephew

"Yes?" Hayes asks

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nash asks

"What do you mean?" Hayes asks confused

"I mean why are you holding hands with Aaron? What are you two dating now?" Nash asks

"What if we are!?" Hayes asks

"Then I would tell you that you're not dating because you're thirteen!" Nash says

"What!? You don't get to tell me what to do! You don't pay attention to me any other time so why would you now!? You treat me like nothing! And don't say it's because Cameron is pregnant because you didn't pay attention before this either!" Hayes says

Hayes runs out of the pool and into the house, leaving everyone speechless

Nash sighs getting out of the pool as well and running after Hayes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Hayes lays in his bed face in his pillow tears coming out as Nash walks in

"Go away!" Hayes exclaims

"No Hayes... I want to talk to you" Nash says

"I don't want to talk Nash!" Hayes says

"Come on I can't have my favorite brother mad at me!" Nash exclaims

"Really?" Hayes asks sitting up "I'm your favorite brother?"

"Of course you are bro!" Nash says as he sits on the bed

"Well you sure do have a funny way of showing it!" Hayes says

"I know and I'm sorry! It's just I don't mean to be rude or whatever to you, honestly" Nash says

"I miss my brother! I miss how we use to hang out all the time! It's like you've abandoned me!" Hayes says

"Hayes! I could never do that to you. I'm sorry for not noticing what I've been doing" Nash says

"I mean can I even talk to you about what's going on in my life or do you not care?" Hayes asks

"Of course you can! Anytime!" Nash says "not only me but Cameron as well. And I have a feeling that Matt is going to be around a lot more as well as Carter... And Aaron!"

Hayes looks at his brother surprised

"You mean? You're okay with us dating!?" Hayes asks excited

"Well... I'm not to excited that you're dating but.. I guess it's okay with me" Nash says

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hayes exclaims as he hugs his brother

"No problem!" Nash laughs

"Aww! That was so sweet!" Cameron squeals

Cameron stands there with a new pair of clothes on. He must have changed

"Cameron! What are you doing?" Nash asks

"I came to see how this would go. I have a brother to I would feel the same way" Cameron nods

"Oh, yeah Jack! Him and I are friends!" Hayes says

"Really!? That's awesome!" Cameron says as he sits down in Hayes desk chair

"Yeah, him and JJ obviously liked each other before JJ left!" Hayes nods

"JJ? As in his friend JJ? Like blonde hair, blue eyes?" Cameron asks

"Hayes I think you just got Jack in trouble!" Nash says

"They didn't date! They didn't kiss either as far as I know" Hayes say

"I really need to go home soon. Maybe in a few more days though. I like it here" Cameron smiles

"You're welcome here as long as you like Cameron" Nash says

"I know" Cameron smiles walking out

"Are you two-.." Hayes tries

"No! We are not dating" Nash chuckles

"Oh.. you two have chemistry!" Hayes teases

"Just stop please!" Nash blushes

"Whatever! Let's go!" Hayes says as he leaves the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Later that night Cameron and Nash are laying down in Nash's bed

"Cameron, why do you like sleeping in my room and not in the room my Mom gave you?" Nash asks curiously

"I don't know. Why, do you have a problem with me sleeping in here?" Cameron asks

"No! Of course not just asking" Nash says

"What you did was very nice today" Cameron praises

"What? With Hayes?" Nash asks

"Yes. You were a good big brother. And I really hope I don't get in the way of that Nash" Cameron says

"You won't. How many siblings do you have?" Nash asks

"I have an older sister Sierra, and I have two brothers that are twins, Shawn and Jack" Cameron smiles

"That's cool I guess. What do you think the gender of our baby is?" Nash asks

"I don't know. What about you?" Cameron says

"I hope it's a boy, I can teach him things" Nash says

"One can only hope!" Cameron laughs

"Well if he's anything like his dad's he'll have many boys, or girls over him" nash says

"What do you mean?" Cameron asks

"Well... I'm blessed with an amazing package and so are you" Nash says

"Nash!" Cameron blushes

"What it's true!" Nash laughs

"I can't wait to meet him or her" Cameron says touching his bump

"Me to!" Nash says linking his fingers with Cameron on his bump. That night they both slept peacefully.

 


	3. 03

Cameron, Nash and Hayes were being drove to school by Elizabeth

"Cameron, I talked to your Mom and we decided that if you want to leave school early have Nash leave with you" Elizabeth says

"Okay, thanks Ms. Grier" Cameron says

"Can I come home with them to Mom?" Hayes asks

"Sure, sweetie if Nash and Cameron don't have a problem with it" she says

Soon Elizabeth stops the car at the high school and Nash, Cameron and Hayes step out of the car and Elizabeth drives off

The trio walk up the steps and into the high school, Cameron instantly gets stares, after awhile Cameron stops in his tracks along with Hayes and Nash, he looks around and he See's everyone still staring

"What the fuck are you all staring at!?" Cam' asks angry

"Oh no" Nash says knowing what's happening right now

"Is there a problem!? If not all you hoes can continue with your daily fucking schedule!" Cameron yells

Everyone continues walking and Cameron rolls his eyes

"Lame!" Cameron muttersto himself then continuing his walk

"Are you okay?" Hayes asks

"I'm fine!" Cameron says

"Yeah, was that your hormones or..?" Nash trails

"Eh! It was but who cares they listened" Cameron shrugs

"Okay, I'll see you later" Hayes says walking somewhere else

"Are you going to be okay today?" Nash asks

"I'll be fine you worry wort" Cameron jokes

The two boys walk into their classes and start the day

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cameron is Listening to Ms. Smith teach the lesson when suddenly he feels something tight in his jeans he thinks of something he could do

Cameron pulls out his cell phone and he clicks his desired contact

 

**Cameron**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guy's, this was almost a filler, but I changed my mind. There was also a flashback scene in the last scene but I removed it. Nash and Cameron having sex again was eventually going to happen, while Cameron was pregnant I just honestly didn't know when, now remember this does not mean that they are dating. But that is a possibility in the future after their kid is born, i already have some things worked out, like.. the gender of the Baby, the name, and such. I also think that their will be a a pregnancy that isn't Cash in this story in the future but idk yet anyway, much Love♥ see you next chapter! ~Amir


	4. 04

Cameron walks downstairs and into the kitchen

 

he See's his Mom, his brothers, Carter, Matthew, Kian, Aaron, Hayes and Nash. He grows confused as to why they are all here

"What's going on?" Cameron asks as he sits next to Nash

"Nothing sweetie, we just decided to invite Nash over for breakfast since, we find out the big news today" Gina, Cameron's Mom says says

Gina then goes back over to the stove to finish breakfast

"Big news..?" Cameron says and he thinks then it hits him and he grins

Today is the day that him and Nash find out if they are having a daughter or a son

"I'm telling you guys it's a boy!" Nash smiles

"No, it is a girl" Sierra says

"Trust me, I know what I made" Nash says only loud that only that the people at the table can hear

"Oh my God! I'm never having sex!" Jack says

"Make sure you keep your word or else..." Cameron says

"Well I wasn't serious" Jack mutters

"You're having sex!?" Cameron exclaims

"No! I am innocent!" Jack says

"Anyway, Cam' what do you want the Baby to be?" Nash asks smiling

"I don't know. I'd be happy with either one" Cameron says

"Really? We need another girl here!" Sierra says

"I'm voting for a boy!" Matt says

"So am I" Kian and Carter say

"What about you Hayes?" Nash asks

"I hope it's a boy as well" Hayes smiles

"Oh Cameron, Matthew, Aaron and Kian are staying here while Laura is on vacation" Gina says

"Wait Aunt Gina, can Hayes stay the night?" Aaron asks

"Of course honey. But no doing things" Gina nods "Nash you're welcome to stay the night as well"

"I'd love to" Nash smiles

"Come on Nash let's go. We don't want to be late for the appointment" Cameron says finishing his food

"We'll see you guys later" Nash nods getting up

The two teens walk out the kitchen followed by Kian who was driving them to the appointment and Carter, and Matthew.

 

 

 

 

 

Cameron lays on the imaging bed as Nash sits on the chair next to him

"Are you okay?" Nash asks

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just can't wait to see the Baby" Cameron says

"I need to get paint from the market or whatever" Nash informs

"What, Why?" Cameron asks

"Because i want to paint the Baby's room, at my house" Nash says

"Oh.. can I help?" Cameron asks

"I already asked Matt and Hayes.." Nash trails "but sure I guess"

"Thanks!" Cameron smiles

Miranda, walks into the room and smiles at Cameron

"Cameron, it's good to see you again, and you are..?" Miranda trails

"Oh! I'm Nash, the father!" Nash informs her

"Oh! Nice to meet you! Okay so today we're just going to see how everything is how much you weigh, etcetera, etcetera" Miranda states

"Okay, can we know the gender as well?" Nash asks

"We can" Miranda smiles

She turns on the machine and Cameron lifts up his shirt letting her squirt the gel on his stomach and he shivers a little at the coolness

"Everything, looks good Cameron" Miranda smiles pointing at the at the screen

"There's the legs, the arms, the-.." Miranda starts

"It's a boy!" Nash exclaims shocked, yet excited

"Yes, it looks like a very healthy baby boy" Miranda nods

"Nash does a mini happy dance then turns around towards Cameron smiling. He looks down at the pregnant boy

"We are having a boy!" Nash exclaims

The two look at each other and smile enjoying the moment.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, later on that day Carter and Matthew walk into Matt's bedroom with an angry looking Matt

 

"Will you calm down?" Carter asks

"Calm down!? I was looking for you and I find you with another guy! What the hell did you do? Do you not love me? Are you cheating?" Matt asks

"Matt, no! I'm in love with you! I would never do that!" Carter says

"What did you do!?" Matt asks as he starts to Pace angrily

"Nothing! Matthew I swear to you! Why can't you just trust me!?" Carter cries

"Because you keep acting like a fucking slut!" Matthew spits

"Fuck you!" Carter exclaims hurt, and no later is the back of Matt's hand hitting his face, sure to leave a bruise

Carter fights back by punching Matthew in the face bringing blood to his nose

Matthew grabs Carter by his T-shirt before he punches him in the face making him fall to the carpet, he straddles Carter's waist delivering punches rapidly

Suddenly he stops and he grabs Carter's shirt collar

"I will literally hurt you more than I just did! Why are you still here!?" Matt cries "can't you see I'm messed up!? You should just break up with me! I shouldn't be here!"

Matt gets off up then he picks Carter up bridal style and lays him on his bed. He stares at Carter before he leans in connecting their lips in passionate kiss, before he leaves the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later on, Cameron is in new clothes now that they are done painting when Carter rushes in with panic

"Carter! What the hell happened?" Cameron asks seeing his face

"Matthew! We got into it! He left me at his house and he hasn't come back!" Carter says

"Did he say anything!?" Cam' asks

"Yeah he said 'can't you see I'm messed up!? You should just break up with me! I shouldn't be here!' then he put me on his bed and left!" Carter exclaims

"What's going on?" Nash asks walking in from the joined bathroom of his bedroom at the exact same time as Hayes walks in

"Matthew is missing!" Carter exclaims

"He's not missing Carter!" Cameron says

"I can get my brother to drive us to places he may be" Nash says

"Really!? You can!?" Carter asks

"Yeah! If you want!" Nash says

"Yes! Of course! Let's go!" Carter exclaims running out

 

 

 

 

 

Nash, Hayes, Carter, and Cameron make their way to the roof of the high school and see Matthew sitting down

 

Cameron starts to walk near him when Nash grabs his arm

"Let me, I got it" Nash nods

Nash walks closer to Matt, hoping and praying that nothing bad happens. Suddenly Matt turns around looking upset

"What are you doing up here!?" Matt asks

"What are you doing up here?" Nash answers calmly

"Ending it!" Matthew says turning around

"Matt, don't do this! You don't have to!" Nash says

"Yes! I do! Because I keep on hurting him!" Matt yells

"Carter, loves you! Cameron loves you! He'll this past month I've grown to love you like you're my best friend!" Nash exclaims

"I'm not leaving!" Matthew says

"It's a boy!" Nash exclaims

"What!?" Matthew turns around

"The Baby! It's a boy!" Nash smiles

"Really!?" Matt asks

"Yes! And you're supposed to be the god father! You're supposed to be there!" Nash states

"I can't!" Matt cries "

Matt goes closer to the ledge and Carter runs into his eye view

"Matt! Please don't do this! I love you!" Carter screams

Matt turns back around and looks at Carter

"You shouldn't, I hurt you!" Matthew says

"I want to marry you and have kids with you Matt, I'm never leaving you!" Carter exclaims

Matthew makes his way over to the boy as with an angry face

"I'm bad for you! You don't need me! I don't deserve you!" Matt yells

Carter now takes control and grabs Matthew's face

"Maybe you are! And I do need you! And maybe you don't deserve me!" Carter says before he smashes their lips together in a kiss

Matthew is shocked at first but quickly kisses back and he puts his hands on Carter's waist

Matt licks Carter's lip asking for entrance and Carter oblighs and grants access and the pair feel like their on top of the world,

after awhile the two pull away looking each other in the eye breathing heavily

"But that's not your choice to make!" Carter says and hugs Matthew

Nash walks towards Cameron who is looking at the scene in front of his eyes

He lightly hits Cameron's shoulder making him look up startled

"What do you want?" Nash asks sincerely

Cameron makes a face as if he's contemplating something then he looks back up to Nash

"Right now, I want you to take me home with you and take me to your room, cuddle with me, and promise me that'd you'll always be here, until I fall asleep" Cameron says says

Nash smiles at the carrier of his child

"Always!" Nash says smiling

Nash reaches out his hand smiling, Cameron looks down and he interwines their fingers by instinct.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Cameron is sitting in class next to Nash as Ms. Smith speaks

 

"Okay, class! Today we will be making some new friends! Choose a random classmate to hang out with and then in three weeks tell me how it went!" Ms. Smith smiles sitting down

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walks up to Cameron

"Hey, you're the only one that looks like you're cool so what do you say?" The girl asks bluntly

"Sure! I'm Cameron Dallas!" Cameron extends his hand

"Ariana Grant! But people call me Aria!" Now known as Aria says shaking Cam's hand

Aria sits down and her eyes widen as she smiles

"Wait! Aren't you that pregnant guy?" Aria exclaims

"Um... I guess I am.." Cameron says awkwardly says

"Well I think that's awesome! Do you know what you're having!?" She asks

"Yeah! We found out yesterday! It's a boy!" Cameron tells

"That's amazing! I want an invitation to the baby shower!" Aria laughs, then she looks over at Nash and smiles

"Aren't you Nash? I mean you are pretty popular! Aren't you the father?" Aria asks

"Yes I am, and yes I am the  
father" Nash smiles

"Are you two like... Together?" Aria smiles

"No, We're just... Cool!" Cameron blushes

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Aria squeals

"So, do you wanna hang out with us, and our friends at lunch?" Cam' asks

"Of course! I would love to!" Aria smiles

Nash, and Cameron smile as well. They knew that they'd get along really well with Aria.

 

 

 

 

 

Later on Cameron and Nash are at Subway as their friends sit at the table as they order their stuff

"I'm sorry I didn't want peppers on my sub.." Cameron says as he checks his meal

"I'm so sorry!" The girl Nancy is what her name tag says

"Really!? You're sorry!?" Cameron exclaims

"Oh no!" Nash mutters knowing Cameron is about to have an mood swing episode

"Sir, can you please calm down?" Nancy asks

"Calm down!? Can you get an order right!?" Cameron yells

"Sir, I-.." Nancy starts but is cut off by Cameron pouring soda all over her

"Cameron!" Nash exclaims shocked

"What!?" Cameron asks

"Why would you do that!?" Nash asks in a reprimandingtone

"Because! I didn't want peppers! She put peppers on my sub! When I told her not to! Is that to much to ask!?" Cameron Bursts into tears

"Okay, okay!" Nash says "I'm sorry, he's pregnant! It's his hormones!"

Nash pulls a crying Cameron to the table

"What happened?" Carter asks worried

"Cameron threw his drink at the lady because she put peppers on his sub.." Nash explains

"I don't like peppers! And what I don't like neither does the Baby! I'm eating for two!" He exclaims

"I know Cameron! How about you watch a movie on my iPad?" Nash asks giving Cameron his headphones and his iPad

"Okay.." Cameron sniffles putting on the headphones and putting on a movie

The group looks at Nash shocked yet amazed at how he got Cameron to calm down

"Wow! That's crazy! You got him to calm down!" Matt smiles

"Yeah, he's like a six year old during these Hormones sometimes" Nash chuckles

"You got that right! So have you thought of names for the Baby yet?" Matthew asks

"Um, no not really! And we only have like five months left.." Nash sighs

"Well you two better start brain!" Aria laughs

"I don't know. Whatever Cameron wants!" Nash smiles at Cameron who is deep into the movie he's watching "it's all about him"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that day Cameron and Nash look through Baby name books together

 

"What about Charles?" Cameron asks

"Ew! No! What about Austin?" Nash asks

"That's good, what about... Jacob?" Cameron asks

"What about Nick?" Hayes asks as he walks in the room

"Nick! I like that! That's going on maybe!" Cameron says

"Thanks Hayes!" Nash says

"No problem!" Hayes turns around to walk out

"Oh wait Hayes!?" Nash calls

"Yeah?" Hayes asks as he turns around

"Stop moaning, you gave it away that Aaron is here!" Nash says

"Well, what can I say Aaron has very talented mouth wor-.." Hayes starts

"Oh my God! Please stop! I think of Aaron as a brother!" Cameron exclaims

 

"If it makes you feel any better, we're both still virgin's" Hayes says before he leaves

Cameron and Nash go back to looking for names before calling it a night and falling asleep having a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys loved it, thanks for reading!


End file.
